


open my eyes (just to see you)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Chan | Dino, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chan was working on something at the studio when Hansol decided to visit.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Collections: Anonymous





	open my eyes (just to see you)

Chan was in the studio. The whole day already. Hansol knew and wanted to see him, visit him and keep him company.

He was on his way to the company, stopped at a convenience store on his way and bought some food, water and little snacks for Chan.

He arrived, went up to the studio and knocked careful on the door. He heard something rustle inside, steps coming towards the door and saw a kind of sleepy Chan opening the door. Chan’s face lit up as soon as he saw Hansol. 

"Oh my gosh Hansol," Chan said while embracing him in a tight hug, "you didn't have to come.". "But I wanted to see you, you've been gone for the whole day already" Hansol mumbled while hugging him back, his face on Chan's shoulder. He breathed in Chan's beautiful scent, his cologne mixed with his own odour and sweat; Hansol loved it and could never get enough of it.

Chan dragged him in the room, still holding onto him. Closed the door and walked up to the couch that was standing on the other side of the room. He uncoupled himself from Hansol, sat down and signalled Hansol to come to sit on his lap. Hansol put his bags on the floor next to the couch and flopped down onto Chan, his legs enclosing Chan’s. He sat right on top of him, looking directly in his beautiful shimmering eyes. He cupped his face "I love you, Chan, a whole lot" he leaned in for a passionate kiss, his hands still around Chan’s jaw. 

"Hansol baby, I love you too," Chan said as soon as he pulled away.

Chan went back to kissing him, more fervently this time. His arms snaked around Hansol’s back, pulling him even closer to his chest, deepening the kiss. Chan bit on Hansol’s bottom lip, making him moan out in surprise to slide his tongue in. Their tongues danced playfully together between their lips, touching each other lightly, exploring the other’s mouth.

Chan’s hands wandered down Hansol’s back and landed on his ass. He started to knead the soft squishy flesh, drawing little whimpers out of Hansol, sending shivers up and down his spine. Hansol’s hands in the meantime, roamed up and down Chan’s chest, admiring his muscles. Hansol moaned into his mouth, Chan gladly swallowed every single one of them. He pulled away slightly letting them catch their breath, locked their eyes and smiled. He pecked at Hansol’s lips, before diving right in again.

It was getting pretty heated up between the two, and soon enough they were panting and moaning into each other. Hansol could already feel the bulge inside of Chan’s pants and grinded onto it, eliciting wet moans out of him. He was also already twitching, pressing painfully against his briefs. Chan slipped a hand under Hansol’s waistband, stroking his bare ass, occasionally messaging the rim of his entrance.

Hansol was whimpering and moaning on top of him, hiding his face in the crook of Chan’s neck. Chan was smirking wide, openly enjoying the way he made Hansol get worked up. He reached under the couch cushion next to him and brought up a travel-size bottle of lube. Hansol’s eyes widened at the sound of Chan opening a plastic bottle "Do you always store your lube in there?" He asked out of breath. "You never know when you'll need it" Chan answered, winking at him seductively. Hansol rolled his eyes but laughed at him and leaned in for a kiss. Chan skillfully poured some lube on his hand while they were making out again and inserted two of his fingers at once inside of Hansol. Hansol gasped and jolted up, mouth and eyes wide open, loudly moaning at his action.

Chan was stretching him from inside out, his fingers moving in a scissoring motion, curving them every now and then. Hansol was breathing heavily, moans slipping out of his mouth, his dick rock-hard pushing against the fabric. Chan became even harder at the way Hansol squirmed in his lap. He pulled Hansol’s pants down to his thighs, exposing his ass to the rather cold air in the room, feeling goosebumps form on his skin. Hansol let out a choked moan, which animated Chan to push in his third finger, making Hansol throw his head back in pleasure.

Hansol palmed Chan’s erection through his pants, lightly grabbing it, causing friction between Chan’s dick and his briefs. Chan bit on his lip, trying to hold a moan back. He was still moving his fingers inside of Hansol’s ass, stretching him more. "Chan... I need the real thing..." Hansol said through his moans, looking directly into Chan’s eyes. Chan didn't wait for a second, lifted Hansol slightly up to get rid of their pants. He yanked them off and threw them on the ground.

He put Hansol back on his lap, took the bottle of lube and coated his dick in a thick layer of it. Hansol was looking at Chan, his eyes full of anticipation and lust. He heaved himself up a bit and moved a bit forward. He aligned Chan’s dick at his entrance and carefully slid down, moaning and closing his eyes at the big size of his cock. Chan groaned in pleasure at his tightness, grabbing his thighs to push him down till the skin between Chan’s legs and Hansol’s ass touched.

Hansol was clenching around Chan’s dick which was filling him up completely, making him tremble and whimper. He stabilised himself on Chan’s shoulders, gripping tightly onto them. He tensed up the muscles in his thighs to move up and down Chan’s dick, while his own dick was twitching at all the sensation he felt.

He felt Chan loosening his grip on one thigh and moving forward. Chan grabbed his dick, sliding over the tip with his thumb. Hansol heaved a loud moan, still fucking himself on Chan’s cock. He smeared the pre-cum down Hansol’s member and slowly pumped up and down. His other hand was squeezing Hansol’s thigh, pushing him down his dick in-between times. Hansol was giving out wet moans, trembling at the stimulation, his head falling down on Chan’s shoulder.

"Ca-can you... please move faster, Chan...." He moaned out, already wrecked.

Chan smirked, a bit on his lip and grabbed Hansol’s hips with both of his hands "everything for you, babe" before he pushed him down, thrusting hard into him, making Hansol cry out in pleasure. Chan was moaning, panting and groaning at Hansol’s tight but soft ass. His walls enclosing him in such a good way. He roughly pounded into him, making him gasp for air. Hansol’s arms intertwined behind Chan’s neck, his head still on his shoulders. Chan became a little slower, sat up and slipped his delicate hands under Hansol’s shirt, roaming all over his back, making him shiver even more.

Hansol was back to moving himself up and down Chan’s dick. Chan moved his head to Hansol’s neck, sucking onto it, leaving a red mark behind. He licked along his neck, making Hansol whine and moan out. Chan moved down to the crook of Hansol’s neck, softly biting into it. Hansol slid himself up and down Chan’s cock repeatedly, making Chan moan ecstatically. Chan brought one of his hands down to Hansol’s dick, stroking it at a steady pace, making him stand still for a moment, Chan’s dick still buried deep inside of him. Chan bucked his hips up, thrusting into Hansol’s sweet spot, drawing small but deep moans out of him. He moved his head back up to kiss Chan passionately, Chan playing right along, licking over Hansol’s lips, gently biting onto his bottom lip. Hansol’s pace faltered, riding Chan more slowly now.

"Chan, I'm close...." Hansol moaned out breathlessly, animating Chan to speed up, both his hand and his hips. "Me too, baby" He groaned out, leaning in. Hansol came into Chan’s hand with a low, choked out moan. His walls tensed up around Chan’s cock, making Chan fill his ass up with his cum with his last thrust. He groaned deep, rode out their orgasms and stayed still for a moment. They both tried to catch their breath, looked each other lovingly in the eyes and kissed each other, prolonged and ardent.

Hansol put his head back on Chan’s shoulder, facing his neck 

"Chan..." 

"Hmm?" 

"That was amazing," Hansol said, planting kisses on Chan’s neck.

"Baby, you were amazing," Chan answered. 

He carefully lifted Hansol’s hips up and pulled his softened dick out. He put Hansol down on the free space on the couch, reached for the bag next to them and took the tissues out. He cleaned both of them, picked up their pants, pulled his own up and helped Hansol a little.

"Oh Hansol baby, you look a little exhausted." Chan smothered his face with little kisses.

"Wait, I almost forgot! I bought snacks and something to drink on my way to you. They're in the other bag."

Chan brought up the bag and Hansol took out a few fruits, some sweets and water bottles. 

"Babe, you're so unbelievably sweet, I love you." 

"I love you too, Chan" Hansol turned to him and leaned in for an affectionate kiss.

So they sat on the couch, cuddled up together, snacking on the food Hansol bought and talked about their day.


End file.
